Spanner Kiss Me
by auroramcchickenatmcdonalds
Summary: Tsuna and the Vongola are going to the past. Shoichi and Spanner will be left alone. What happens? Contains 4851, 5927 and 8018 but the last two are mostly just hints. Title from "Katherine Kiss Me" by Franz Ferdinand.


Tsuna and the other Vongola members were slated to go to the past today. For them, it would be a week's journey, but for Shoichi and Spanner, it would only be about ten minutes.

"You guys have everything you need, right?" The teenagers groaned. This was only the 40th time in about five minutes that one of the two mechanics had asked that question. They sounded like overbearing mothers. If Hibari had been there, he probably would have killed them already. As it was, he knew just how to turn up at the last second to avoid "the herbivores." But, for some reason, he didn't look at Yamamoto when he said that…

At long last, the machine was ready. Everyone had gone through, and all they had left to do was wait. Sure, they probably had some numbers they could be crunching, but there was time for that later, right?

About 30 seconds later, Shoichi had already tired of fixing his hair, tapping his fingers onto his desk, and adjusting his glasses, so he decided to look at Spanner for a while. They had been best friends for a while, but lately things felt different. He wanted to touch his hair, taste one of those lollipops (preferably indirectly) and, perhaps most importantly, find out what he wore under that jumpsuit! Their lives had been on the line almost constantly since they had left Byakuran, so he felt he deserved at least a little happiness.

The staring was starting to get to Spanner. "Shoichi? Is something wrong?" He looked away, embarrassed. _So cute! Could he ever feel the same way?_

"Do you want to make out?" _Gah, why did I have to say that? What the hell is wrong with me? Now he probably thinks I'm a sex-crazed freak! _

Spanner smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." Well, they were the sort of people who didn't need to get all mushy just to do some kissing, after all.

Lips met, acting like they had known each other forever. It was the first time they had done anything like this, but they somehow knew just what to do. Before either of them knew it, tongues had touched, and the redhead found himself lying on the floor with an eager blond on top of him. Just as Shoichi was about to reach for the zipper at Spanner's clavicle…

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" That kind of girlish squeal could only have come from Tsuna. Couldn't they have waited about two minutes?

"I want to try that with Juu- Judy! Yes, Judy Mei!" Everyone turned to stare at Gokudera as if he had sprouted four extra heads. "Oh, what? Like you've never wanted to?" Okay, make it ten, all of which are performing an a cappella version of Bohemian Rhapsody.

"Can I try with Hibari please?" Was Yamamoto dropped on his head as a child? That would be the only reasonable explanation for all that masochism at this point. Hibari gently answered the question with a resonant whack! His entire face will be purple for at least the next week.

As for the others, Tsuna had no idea what they had been doing, Ryohei pretended not to know (he liked girls, after all), Lambo hadn't noticed, Kyoko and Haru were strangely interested, and Chrome was blushing many shades of red. She could almost hear a "ku fu fu" in the back of her mind…

"Heh. I totally saw this coming." That made sense. You couldn't be a master baby hit man without being able to read your comrades' movements, after all.

* * *

Wow. I finished the KHR anime back in April, so I didn't know if I would write anything about the series again. Then I remembered how, when the Vongola would go back to the past for filler arcs, the two cute mechanics would be left alone. Apparently, this is what my sick, yaoi fangirl mind likes to think they do. Plus, I have a soft spot for nerds in love...

I don't even know how I came up with "Judy Mei." And Gokudera's extra heads would all have to be very talented to pull of Bohemian Rhapsody, especially a cappella.

I have a story called "Matthew & Michael" over on Fictionpress! Come read it if you want to! My username is the same. And, to answer your question, it is a boys' love, and, yes, at least a few times per week.

~Aurora


End file.
